His Butler, Refused
by gpahorses
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are after a serial killer, but why is Sebastian trying so hard?


**HIS BUTLER, REFUSED**

A flash of thunder tore through the sky as a middle-aged, balding man ran down the street. His breath came in gasps, and he could hear the hoof beats growing closer. Blinking his eyes to dispel the sweat mixed with rain that ran into his face, he gasped then winced as his foot hit a pothole. As he took another step, he felt a bone in his ankle crack. Stumbling into a narrow alleyway, he hid behind a stack of barrels. Digging into his shirt, he pulled out a locket; he opened the worn metal and gazed into the compartments. He was so entranced by locket that he failed to notice that the hoof beats never passed by. He heard a slow chuckle then felt the barrel of a gun brush his nose. Looking up, he saw a cloaked figure standing before him. The stranger excluded confidence, and it surrounded him like an aura hovering about. For a moment they just stared each other down. The stranger into the tearful, desperate face of a man well loved; the man into the darkened face of the one who held his fate. Hoping to try one last time, he fell down on his knees and begged, "Please… please… if you are going to kill me, at least tell me why." He felt the barrel of the gun draw up from the base of his nose to between his eyes. The reason would haunt his last minute on earth.

"Because you have what was stolen from me." A loud bang and the smell of gun powder filled his nose. Pain rippled through his body, and he fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was of his locket being crushed and of the faces of his family smiling through the broken glass before everything went into eternal black.

The rain had dried and the sun shone gaily in the London sky. But a dark cloud of despair hung over the Queen's city. Young boys in muddy, torn clothes ran about selling poorly printed newspapers that read: THE BLUDGON HAS STRUCK AGAIN. Below that was a picture of a man slumped against a wall. One of these young lads was walking down the street with a bag of papers of his back. Before he could get thirty paces from the news shop, a dark carriage pulled alongside of him. He bowed his head and continued walking along as he knew that commoners were not to openly stare at the wealthy. He turned around when he felt a light tap on the shoulder. A tall, young man stood before him. He was dressed in a black suit coat with a pocket watch chain hanging from the buttons of his shirt. His long black hair hung to about his chin, and a small smile was fixed on his face. The most noticeable thing about him was the air around him. It seemed dark and dangerous and made him want to run, job or no job. He nodded his head at the poor boy, "My master requires a paper. This should be enough, correct." He handed the boy a half-crown, took a newspaper from the bag, and started to open the door.

Clenching the coin in his fist, the boy cried, "Mister, this is too much! The paper is worth a half-penny!" The man turned and looked at the boy.

"Keep it. Money means nothing to me." The boy stared at the men then shrugged thinking_," Strange bloke, that feller was". As _the man stepped into the carriage, he heard his master sigh.

"Must you give every beggar boy enough money to buy his whole bag for one paper, Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiled at his master. "No, young master, I was only thinking of you."Ciel Phantomhive raised his eyebrow at his butler. Had he finally gone mad from the hunger of his soul?

"Thinking of me?" Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, young master, you see when you are in need of a spy, runner boy, or someone who hears the words of commoners; that boy will be loyal and willing." Ciel kept his face neutral, but inwardly he was steaming_. "He acts and speaks to me like I am a child, note to self: make Sebastian do something undesirable, like hanging out with Pluto." _Satisfied with his plan_, _he turned to answering his butler.

"Alright, but stop wasting my money doing so."

Sebastian bowed and replied, "Of course, young master. Here is the newspaper you requested." Handing him the paper, he watched with amusement as the boy snatched it away and began reading. Ciel frowned as he read the paper.

"Listen to this, 'THE BLUDGON HAS STRUCK AGAIN. This has been the sixth death this month of a married man. The Bludgeon has been on killing spree; this man has killed six married men. So far no links between the victims and so far Scotland Yard refuses to comment.' Six deaths and just now the queen choose the call us. This has gotten out of hand quickly." Sebastian nodded.

"I agree, young master. But what are we to do. You follow your queen; so we are at her beck and call."Ciel glared at his servant.

"Stop it, Sebastian. You sound like those fools from Scotland Yard calling me 'The Queen's Guard Dog' and 'Little Pup' and so on."

Sebastian bowed again to his master, "I apologize if I have insulted you, young master I assure you that it was not my intent. Also, I believe that we should still our conversation; for we have arrived."At that moment, the carriage stopped, and the coach man opened the door. He bowed.

"Master, we have arrived." Nodding, Sebastian stood and exited the coach. He stood by the door and helped the young master out. Ciel looked around in distaste; there were people around the mouth of the alleyway. As he walked near the crowd, the people noticed him and parted so that he could get through. Ciel walked up to two men who were scanning the area.

"Sir Randall, Mr.Aberline, what do we have here?" Both men jumped and spun around. Fred, the thinner, more handsome of the two, smiled and nodded to Ciel and Sebastian.

"Good evening, Mr. Phantomhive and Mr. Michaelis," He tipped his hat to the two, "We have a middle-aged man by the name of Thomas Ray Martin. He owns a bakery and like with his-"

"Aberline, Shut up, you fool! There's no reason for you to speak to them. They are civilians on a crime scene until the Queen's Guard Dog shows proper merit to be here."The older, fatter man snapped. The two were quite a pair. Sir Randall was an over-aged, balding man who wore a top hat and had dark sideburns on his face. Fred Aberline on the other hand is a tall, chestnut haired man who was always happy to help Sebastian and Ciel. Sebastian stepped forward.

"Mr. Randall, I think this will serve as a merit from the Queen." From his coat he pulled out an envelope. After Randall gestured to him, Fred stepped forth and took the note with a smile and nod. I was made with heavy cardstock and had the Queen's seal pressed in wax on the cover. He opened it up and started reading.

After a few seconds, Randall lost his temper and snapped, "Well, read it out loud, you fool!"

Looking up, he replied, "Sir, I think you need to read it yourself." Snatching it away, he opened it and scanned the letter which said the following:

Dear Mr. Phantomhive,

I have heard startling news of a serial killer on the loose in London. The Bludgeon must be stopped at all costs. This letter should give you access to all the things and people Scotland Yard has to offer. Do this and you will earn thirty-thousand pounds. Please do this for your love of your country, your fellow people, and for your Queen.

Sincerely,

Victoria, Queen of the United Kingdom

Randall stared at the letter before sighing. "Well, Mr. Phantomhive, the case is yours." He smiled sweetly at the two, "Please know that the Scotland Yard is at your service." He spat out the last line with great reluctance.

Sebastian smiled and nodded at the men, "Phantomhive manor is happy to do service with you." Ciel started to walk around studding the ground. He looked at the three men conversing.

"Mr. Aberline, is there any other entrances into the alley?" Fred looked at him, confused.

"No, Mr. Ciel, this is the only one. Why?"

Sebastian eyes widened and he looked at the mouth of the alley way toward the crowd. "You idiot, the crowd is ruining any evidence there is." Randall stiffened them sighed.

"Well, I guess there is nothing to do now. Fred clear the people from the scene."

Fred tipped his hat and answered, "Yes, Mr. Randall"

Sighing Ciel shook his head. "Come along, Sebastian, let's inspect the scene." He said as he walked to where the body lay.

Sebastian tilted his head, "Yes, young master."

Randall shook his head at the two. "Looks like the pup has sent his bloodhound for clues."

Sebastian turned and spoke rather sharply to the man, "My master has grown rather tired of your useless names and insults. So I beg of you, please stop this foolishness at once and act like grown men."

Randall stiffened then nodded, "Of course, I apologize for my crude behavior." Even Aberline could read his obvious insincerity, but Ciel choose to ignore it. Tilting his head he returned to his butler.

Sebastian bent down, after covering his gloved hand with a handkerchief, and pick up a golden locket. "This man obviously loved his family very much. This is twenty carat gold; almost perfect, but stronger than solid gold." Ciel's eyes snapped up.

"There is a connection. The victims are all married men, and so the killer must be jealous. Fred, I am going to need a list of all the people who lost their spouse and children from the night before the murders started to three weeks before that time. Sebastian, we must be off. I do not like leaving the help alone, even if Tanaka is there. Good day men." Ciel started walking off to the carriage. Sebastian nodded to Aberline then hurried to follow his master.

After getting into the carriage and assuring that his master was comfortable, he chuckled and stared at his master. "I am proud of you, young master, for noticing the connection." Ciel shifted uncomfortably. The butlers eyes were glowing hungrily and he did not feel like getting attacked, again. The butler had taken on the air of a lioness in the hunt and had slowly begun leaning forward.

Ciel snapped hurriedly, "Sebastian, sit down!" Sebastian sat up and tilted his head at his master.

"I will do as you wish, young master." Ciel inwardly sighed, _"I hope he doesn't ruin my tea tonight."_

Ciel looked up as a knock rang through his study. "Come in, Sebastian." Sebastian walked in pushing a silver serving cart. After moving the documents Ciel was looking at to the side of his desk, he laid out a small, pristine white cloth. On the cloth, he added a silver plate, silverware, and a napkin.

"Today we have cinnamon scones with both strawberry or raspberry jam and two new types of tea Mecca from China and Cloud Tea from Indonesia."

Ciel frowned, "I want Earl Grey."

Sebastian smiled at his master. Bending down, he grasped a tea pot from the bottom shelf of the cart and poured his master a cup of tea. "I had the feeling you would."

Ciel glared at his butler, "Then, why did you even tell me about the other two?"

Sebastian smiled at his master, "I thought you might want a change, today. Anyway Fred sent the paperboy with a note that has the names you asked". Ciel looked up.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me?" He asked impatiently as he tapped his fork on his plate.

Sebastian smiled at his young master. "I think that the young master should finish his food first, because he will leave without eating, and young boys need their nutrition."Ciel stared at his butler, dumbfounded.

"Are you serious?" Sebastian nodded,

"Of course my young master's health comes before all else." Ciel grumbled under his breath before scooping up a forkful of food and shoving it into his mouth. He paid no attention to his butler until he choked on the second to last bite. Sebastian was right there wiping his mouth and speaking patronizingly at him, "Now now, be careful, young master. We don't want you to choke do we?"

Ciel glared at him and ate the last bite then swallowed his tea and stared expectantly at him with his hand held out. "The names, Sebastian, give me the names."Sebastian smiled and handed his master the paper. It was so fun to toy with the boy. Ciel looked at the paper which read this:

Allan Shasteen- anniversary of his family's death nine days before the first attack.

Sharron Wickersham- lost family nine days before first attack.

Marcela Capoccia- lost family nineteen days before first attack.

Steve Byron- lost family three days before the first attack.

Hope this helps, Mr. Phantomhive

"Well Sebastian, let's go pay these people a visit.

Ciel knocked on the door of a brick house in the middle class area. A woman's voice was heard faintly calling for a moment. A minute later a thin, mousy lady with long blond hair, a light blue dress, and a white apron opened the door. She smiled at the two men. "Hello gentlemen, how may I help you?"

Sebastian bowed to the woman and replied, "Good morning Mrs. Wickersham, my master wishes to ask you a few questions. May we come in?" She nodded and told the men to follow her. After offering refreshments, questioned their visit.

"You see," Ciel spoke up before Sebastian, "A murder three weeks ago happened just down the block. We were hoping that you might be able to tell us something. She smiled sadly at the two men.

"I am sorry boys, but I just got in town three days ago. I was visiting my late husband's relatives to tell them of his passing." Sebastian got down on one knee, pick up the lady's hand, brushed his lips to it, then replied, "I am so sorry, gentle lady, that we have disturbed your time of grieving. Please forgive me and the young master, I beg of you." Mrs. Wickersham nodded her head.

"I am sorry for asking but a funeral party for my husband is to take place in the hour. So I beg your leave." Nodding, both men left without a word.

The next house they went to was not a house but a blacksmith's shop. Following the noises, they went into the forge room. On the wall hung not only scythes and plow blades for the harvest, but swords, knives, and spear tips. Three guns hung above the anvil. Near the anvil was a tall bearded man cooling a glowing hot piece of metal in a barrel of water. Sebastian shouted "Mr. Bryan, may we talk to you?"

The man turned, nodded, and led them out of the forge. "Yes, how may I help you?"

Ciel said, "Can you tell us about your wife and children's death?" The man's grip on his hammer tightened and he let loose a shuddering sigh.

"My wife's and twin children's murders were the worst things that happened to me. If I get my hands on the person who did it, I will rip them limb from limb and use them to light my forge. It sickens me sometimes to see men who abuse their wives and children. They don't understand how truly precious their lives are. Now if you excuse me I must return to work."

"That went well." Sebastian commented as he helped Ciel into the carriage,

The next house they visited had a large walkway leading up to it and a ramp to the door. After they knocked, they heard a scamper of feet, and the door opened to show a young woman in a short maid outfit answer the door. She smiled and before they could speak cheerfully said, "Oh! You are here to see the master aren't you?" At their nods, she grabbed their sleeves and dragged them to the sitting rooming ignoring their protests. She peeked in the door and all but shouted, "There are guests to see you master!" At some unheard reply, she dragged them inside the room. There was a light headed man sitting in a wheel chair with a red blanket covering his legs.

He smiled and the two visitors sat down across from him. "How may I help you today?"

Sebastian stood up and bowed, "Mr. Shasteen, we would like to ask you about your family's deaths."

The man sighed and replied, "My wife and children died in the house fire that paralyzed my legs. After a few weeks, Miranda came in; I owe my life to her. She keeps me occupied, don't you sweetie?" He laughed as he pulled the girl into his lap and nestled his nose to her neck. She giggled and nodded happily. Feeling uncomfortable, Ciel and Sebastian escaped while the lovebirds were playing.

"Sebastian, never let me go there again"

Sebastian nodded, "Agreed, master."

The last house they visited was a quaint, little place with wild honey suckles growing all over. They knock on the door and were greeted by a plumb, brunette house wife. She smiled and welcomed them into her house. She led them into a parlor with six or seven tea sets. "I apologize for the tea sets; I collect them. Now may I ask what this all is about?"

Ciel smiled at the lady, "Yes madam there is. We were wondering if you could tell us about Mr. Capoccia and his death."

Mrs. Capoccia smiled and said, "My husband loved the bars very much. A bar fight broke out and he tried to stop it but too a broken bottle to the cheats and died three hours later."

Sebastian stood up for a moment, "Miss, my young master, if you don't mind I'll step outside."

Ciel smiled, "Do you own any guns?"

She tilted her head, "No, Tommy's brothers took them; I didn't want them."

After a few minutes of idle chatter, Sebastian came in and apologized for making them wait. After a few more moments of the idle chatter that Ciel hates, the women mentioned how their family friends were devastated by the loss of her husband.

Sebastian stared at her," And what about your children?"

The lady blushed and looked down I am infertile so we have no children." Sebastian nodded and patted her arm. "I apologize, now we must be going."

The next day Ciel and Sebastian walked into Scotland Yard's main building to meet with Fred and Randall. Ciel paced before the desk where Randall sat. "We have interrogated all the suspects: Mrs. Wickersham has been gone the entire time, is paralyzed from the waist down, and Mrs. Capoccia owns no firearms."

Fred looked at him inquisitively, "So Mr. Bryan. How did you come to the conclusion?"

Sebastian stepped forth, "You see he has motive because his wife and children were murdered; he is a large built man, so that explains how he overpowered the victims. The young master and I personally heard him say how he would tear the murderer limb from limb and how he couldn't stand men who beat their wives and children; he has the weapons in his forge room, and he could get rid of any evidence by throwing it into the fire."

Fred smiled and congratulated the two men, "Great job you guys! Sir, May I send men to arrest him?"

Randall nodded, "Good job Master Phantomhive."

Sebastian bowed to both men, "Phantomhive manor is at your service."

With that the two left.

As Ciel ate his breakfast, a paper was put on his desk. It read the following:

BLUDGEON FINALLY CAUGHT!

The Bludgeon was unmasked late last night as the thirty-three years old house wife Marcela Capoccia. She apparently went on a killing spree because her husband died in a bar fight and she had no children of her own.

When asked, Fred Aberline of Scotland Yard said, "Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, did literally the whole thing they interrogated the suspects and even came up with the idea of 'arresting' the wrong man to throw light to the killer."

The citizens of London are once again grateful to the Phantomhive family.

Ciel looked at Sebastian in shock, "You did this without telling me? How did you do it?"

Sebastian smiled at his young master, "It was quite simple really….

…. (This is the time travel beetle; he will lead you to our amazing flashback.) …. :(-)

Fred gasped as he ran along the streets. The hoof beats he had been hearing for the last few moments sped up. He stumbled in a hole, caught himself, and kept going. The only thing that ran through his mind was, "_I have to keep going….. I have to keep going_.

(Meanwhile…. On the rooftops)

Sebastian smirked as he watched Aberline limp down the streets. The young man was quite the actor. He could hear the hoof beats draw closer. Sebastian tensed and leaned forward. Licking his lips, he smiled as he knew his hunch was correct. His eyes flickered to Aberline as he thought_," You better make it to the alley. The young master will be most displeased if you die."_

….. (Back to our bumbling hero)….

Fred muttered as he neared the mouth of the alleyway, "You better be ready, Sebastian; because here we come. He was a hundred paces from the alley when he felt the hot breath of the Bludgeon's steed. Gritting his teeth, he swung around and into the nearest alleyway. He ran for about half the length before he felt the pain as a bullet grazed him. He gasped and turned around, and there he stood. The Bludgeon raised the gun again, and he thought, _"Dear God, Sebastian, where are you?"_

…_. (_Back to Sebby)….

Sebastian smiled as he leaned forward and gracefully landed behind the killer. Before he could react, Sebastian wrapped his arm around his neck and knocked the gun from his grasp. The Bludgeon struggled in his assailant's grip before Sebastian growled and tightened his arm. The struggling stopped as the need for air outweighed the need for escape. Fred walked forward, "Sebastian, you caught his would you like to unmask him?" At Sebastian's request, he pulled the hood down and gasped in shock. There stood Marcella Capoccia. After the men of Scotland Yard took her away, he asked Sebastian, "How did you do it?" Sebastian glanced at his pocket watch.

"It was simple really. While the master distracted her, I went to search the grounds. As I was leaving, I heard her say that she owned no guns. While inspecting the stables, I encountered one freshly buried underneath a picture of her husband. There was also the cloak she was wearing tonight. Now, if you don't mind; I need to return to my master. The help had to fix his tea, and I'm sure they gave him something with it that is too sweet for right before bed. Good day men." With a nod of his head, Sebastian briskly walked out into the night.

... (The time travel beetle is too tired so you must go back to Ciel's office...

Ciel frowned at his butler. "So that is that why Bard served me scalded tea last night. You should have told me."

Sebastian bowed, "I apologize, master. But I still caught the killer." He leaned in; his lips just brushing against Ciel's.

Ciel smiled, "That you did," He leaned into his ear and whispered "You're still not getting any tonight." With that he stood up and walked away, leaving his butler blinking, shocked.

He then smirked, "That boy will be the death of me someday."


End file.
